


Let Me Take Care of You

by kateyes085



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stumbles in on his uncle in a compromising position and their relationship takes a slight turn and follows a different course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

Peter had finally settled in. He was sitting on the sofa, only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers with a glass of halfway decent whiskey. Peter had decided to let loose, just a little. After all, he did not have any classes to teach in the morning.  A little booze, a little privacy, and a little porn were just what he needed. 

He pressed play on the DVD player and sipped his drink.  The slight burn of the alcohol was divine. Small, simple pleasures he had almost forgotten. Peter barely had enough time to think period, let alone think about sex.  That was a luxury he usually could not afford. Between the classes he taught at the university, Peter had no time for any serious romantic entanglements and one-night stands just left him dissatisfied. 

It was pretty straightforward, nothing very kinky just some good old-fashioned smut.  Peter ignored the cheesy banter and concentrated on appraising the _actors_.  The pretty girl was in a nurse’s uniform and had long brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. The man on her right was wearing a tight red T-shirt and tight faded jeans. He had spiky, short, dark hair.  He had pretty bright green eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Peter hoped that the rest of his body would be as attractive as his face. The other man was bit older and shorter with wide muscular shoulders. He had pale blue eyes and short blond hair. Good. It was all good.  Rather quickly, the two leads were taking each other's clothes off. Peter was not disappointed when the woman's breasts were revealed; nor when he saw the younger man's slim body and perfect velvety tanned skin. Peter took another sip of his drink and let his right hand drift down his abdomen. Shit, he was already rock hard. The last time he had a chance to jerk off was in the shower two days ago. He doubted he would be able to last very long. Maybe he could go twice?   _Maybe_.   

He slipped his hand beneath the elastic band of his underwear and his apartment door flew open as Derek stumbled in. Peter froze; drink in one hand, cock in the other. Derek's unfocused eyes swept the scene in front of him, zeroed in on the drink, then on his uncle's obvious erection, and then he turned his head and saw the video playing on the TV.  “Peter?” Derek started as he took his leather jacket off and let it fall to the floor. 

“Damn it Derek, what’re you doing here?” Peter growled, scolding at his wayward teenage nephew.  When he finally recovered control of his limbs, he tried to slowly remove his right hand from inside his boxers, but stopped midway as Derek leaned over and reached across Peter's lap to steal the glass of liquor. He took a sip with an air of petulance.  Peter could tell Derek was trying to get a rise out of him. He would not give him the satisfaction. 

Derek, still acting like this was normal, seemed intent on ignoring the elephant in the room. After he swallowed his sip, he simply handed the glass back over to Peter who just blinked at it. Derek's gaze flicked from the glass to Peter's crotch again. It stayed there. Peter snatched the drink back, hoping it would hide the fact that his cock had twitched under the young man's scrutiny.  

Derek always thought Peter had a great body, but this... Derek licked his lips.  “For God's sake, Derek,” Peter finally moved his hand even though Derek was still staring. “Stop staring,” he barked with a menacing glare. 

Derek swallowed heavily.  His attention switched back to the movie, which made him blush and his cock harden. “Oh,” Derek whispered eyes wide when he saw the man-on-man action. “Is that what you like?” he asked. 

Peter sighed, “Yes, Derek.  Can you just leave me alone now so I can finish?  Go crash in the guest room if you don’t wanna go home,” Peter said, hoping he would just go pass out and not remember any of this. 

Derek was watching the video again. “But, I wanna see how it ends,” Derek said unconsciously rubbing his right palm over the growing bulge of his jeans. Now, it was Peter's turn to stare.  Truthfully, Derek was more turned on by the state in which he had found his uncle than the porn. He had been curious about his uncle's preferences since he did not seem to date much.  Finding out like this was setting Derek's blood on fire. Knowing that Peter was looking at his groin did not help matters either.  

Peter was very well aware that his eyes were glued to the young man's crotch, but he found it impossible to look away.  Derek kicked off his boots one at a time, then undid his pants and slid them down his legs. Soon, they were both only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.  Peter could not believe this was happening. He also could not believe that he was still sitting on the sofa. He should have left, but he had stayed. Why? Partly out of stubbornness, he guessed.  Why should Derek get to ruin one of his rare moment of privacy?  To be honest, mostly it was because he was completely turned on. _Damn it!_ Derek is staring at the video and palming his own erection not two feet away. This only made Peter grow even harder, but Derek was his nephew.  Reluctantly, fighting the rush of lust that was rolling through him, Peter started to get up, but Derek's hand landed on top of his right thigh, holding him in place.  “Don’t go,” Derek murmured looking at him.  

The warm touch felt like fire on Peter's skin and it travelled right up to his groin. What little resolve he had gathered before getting up quickly crumbling under Derek's insistence.  “Derek…I,” Peter started. Derek cut him off. Derek was staring at him with those incredibly green eyes. He scooted closer to Peter, until the side of their legs touched, skin on skin.  Peter finished his drink in one gulp. Derek removed his hand from Peter's lap, grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the coffee table, and refilled the glass before returning his attention to the movie.  The girl was lying on her back, the dark haired man's face buried between her legs, and the older man's mouth was pressed against the young man ass, giving him an enthusiastic rim job.  

Peter's head was spinning a little. Was it the booze or had all the blood in his brain drained to his cock? Either way, he downed his drink with a bit of difficulty, his throat suddenly too narrow and placed the empty lowball glass on the table.  As soon as he leaned back in the sofa, Derek pressed his forehead on Peter's temple. Peter's heart flip-flopped in his chest, his breath hitched and strong waves of heat crashed all through his body. Derek's arm snaked between the sofa and the small of Peter's back, making small jolts of excitement shoot up his spine. Peter should leave, but he did not want to leave. 

Peter allowed his eyes to sweep up and down Derek's body. The tight white t-shirt clung to Derek's young body, the small bumps of his hardened nipples poking through the material, leaving very little to the imagination.  He was gorgeous.  Derek was so close, too close, and his warm breath tickled his ear and his skin.  “Let me. Please, Peter,” Derek whispered in his ear, making Peter shiver. “Let me do this for you. I want to,” Derek kissed the shell of Peter's ear. 

“Derek,” Peter murmured, his cheeks burning. 

“Shhh,” Derek hushed his uncle as his hand returned to Peter's leg, stroking his inner thigh. It crept higher still, inch by inch, over the fabric of the boxers. _Yes. Please, touch me_ , Peter thought. He realized it might have been a mistake to deny his desires for so long. He was starved for contact, hungry for another person's touch. He had wound himself up so tightly that containing the pressure seemed impossible. 

“Ah! Derek,” Peter cried out when Derek pressed his palm on his clothed erection. Derek nuzzled into Peter's neck, breathing in his familiar scent, his fingers tracing the outline of Peter's cock with obvious delight.  Derek's hand sneaked under Peter's t-shirt.   He felt his uncle’s flat abdomen, and grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged the garment up.  Peter's shoulders were wide and his waist slim, his arms long and muscled. His almost completely hairless chest was broad and firm and his skin was a light golden shade. Under his navel, along the defined abs, a very slight trail of light brown hairs disappeared into the tented boxers.  _He’s fucking perfect_ Derek thought.  He put one arm around Peter's shoulders, as his other hand slid over his uncle’s chest. His face was pressed into Peter's neck.  His lips pressed against the warm skin there. He slipped his tongue out to lick a thin wet stripe there. Peter's pulse raced, and he pressed his lips together trying to be quiet. When Derek decided to bite his neck, Peter growled in response.  Derek’s cock twitched in excitement. 

“Please, let me take care of you,” Derek pleaded hoarsely against Peter's cheek, the stubble prickling his lips. Derek's curious hand wandered lower and boldly slipped inside Peter’s boxers.  Derek wrapped a hand around Peter's cock and squeezed. Peter swore and bucked in Derek's fist, desperate for contact. He had not been touched like this in ages. Fuck, it felt so good. Derek did not give him time to think. He started moving his fingers up and down, marveling at the shear size of the cock in his hand. 

Loud noises and pants filtered through to Peter's ears. The younger man was fucking the girl as she laid on her back, and the older man was just about to shove his own cock into the young man. The dark haired man moaned loudly as his ass was filled to the brim. _Oh god_ , Peter thought.  Derek was eagerly sucking Peter’s earlobe, nibbling at his neck and mumbling encouragements against his skin in a hushed voice. Derek licked along his jawline, kissed the corner of his mouth. Derek's lips were as soft and plush as they looked, and his breath smelled like cherries. He slipped his tongue in Peter's mouth, slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid his uncle would stop him. Peter tilted his head and his tongue met Derek's. He grasped a handful of short dark hair and pulled the young man even closer. 

Excited about Peter returning his kiss, Derek moved his hand faster along his uncle's thick shaft, smearing pre-come with his thump each time he reached the top. Peter was dazed, completely blinded by lust, and falling apart like a teenager at the hands of his nephew. It felt amazing, wrong, terrifying and exciting all at the same time.  He closed his eyes and moaned into Derek's open mouth as he came, twitching in the young man's hand. Derek groaned and panted, “Yes, yes, yes,” against Peter's lips as he felt the large cock pulsing between his fingers. The release was incredible. Peter shook and shuddered as he came thick and hot.  It landed on his belly and all over Derek's fingers.  “Did you like it?” Derek asked nervously, his forehead pressed against Peter's.  Seeing his uncle come undone was one of the most thrilling things he had ever seen.  

Peter, still breathless, looked down at the mess he had made, “Yeah...yeah,” he murmured.  Groggily, he snatched his t-shirt from the floor, wiped the come off his torso and cleaned Derek’s hand before he turned off the video before grabbed Derek’s wrist and dragged him along to the bedroom.  Peter pulled the covers back and crawled in while pulling Derek in after him wrapping himself protectively around his nephew.  

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ 

The next night, Peter was quietly reading when his door flew open again and Derek walked in, but he was not alone.  There was a girl with him. She was shorter than Derek; long strawberry blonde hair flowed in curly waves down her back.  Her sharp hazel eyes took in Peter’s apartment with a quick glance.  She wore a black jacket over a red sleeveless top, a black pleaded skirt and ankle boots. 

“Uncle Peter, this is...um, my friend Lydia,” Derek stammered.  “Lyds, this is my uncle, Peter Hale.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hale,” she said with a sweet smile. “Wow, Derek, you were right. He is hot,” the girl told Derek appreciatively, nudging her elbow in his side. 

“Lyds,” Derek hissed as he blushed darkly. 

Derek hung his and Lydia's jacket on the hooks by the door. Derek sat next to Peter on the sofa and she sat a few feet away in the armchair. Peter offered them a drink.  She drank her bottled water while he sipped a tumbler of whiskey and Derek drank a soda. They told Peter about their classes for a bit.  It was a light and pleasant evening, but superficial at best. 

Peter came back with a second round of drinks and found Derek and Lydia making out on his couch.  “Okay.  Well, nice to meet you Lydia.  I think I’ll just turn in,” Peter said without looking at the couple as he sought refuge in his room. 

Derek's hand seized him by the wrist, “Wait, Peter, don’t go, please.” Derek was looking at him, his light green eyes darkened, his pink lips shiny from kissing. Peter frowned. _What the hell was Derek up to now?_  

“It's alright. He told me,” Lydia added, smiling, before returning to kissing Derek’s neck. 

_Told her what?_ Derek's hand slid through her shiny locks while she kissed the side of his neck. She pulled back and glanced at Peter, who was still wondering what he should do. There was something relaxed about the way the girl acted, as if she was expecting Peter to stay, like she wanted him there. She giggled when Derek whispered something in her ear.  She climbed off Derek's lap and crawled between them before turning over, resting the back of her head on Peter's thigh. _What the hell?_ Derek seemed to know what was going on. He got off the couch and knelt on the floor. His hands glided up Lydia's smooth bare legs and under her skirt. Lydia wiggled her hips a bit; Derek pulled down her panties and dropped them on the floor. He looked at Peter pleadingly, silently begging him to stay put. Before he could stop himself, Peter gave a small nod of assent. The corner of Derek's mouth curled up, and then Derek pushed her knees apart. 

Peter stayed and watched Derek leisurely kiss the girl's inner thighs, creeping ever higher, a playful glint in his eyes. Lydia gasped when Derek reached his destination. He placed small kisses all over the smooth, waxed skin and on the outside her labia, then he slowly licked up her slit with the tip of his tongue, carefully parting her folds.  Peter could not see everything Derek was doing from where he was, but his imagination filled in the blanks. Derek's eyes kept flicking from Lydia's face to Peter's, and every time Derek's heated gaze was on him, more desire coiled inside Peter's belly.

Lydia squirmed as Derek explored her more boldly.  He added more of his lips and tongue and hummed his appreciation at what he found there. Derek was obviously very good at this. He seemed to be enjoying himself and was taking his sweet time building up the girl's arousal, unhurried and completely bent on pleasing her. 

Somewhere along the way, she pulled her top right over her chest, and glanced up at Peter. When Peter did not react, she grabbed his right wrist and laid his hand on her breast.  He squeezed the soft mound lightly, and felt the nipple harden against his palm. She looked up at him with small smile of approval before returning her attention to Derek, who was pressing his tongue deep inside her. 

Peter found himself wishing he was right there next to Derek, teaming up with him in pleasuring this girl. They could kiss lips sticky with her juices between each turn. _Fuck_. The mental image drove red-hot desire through him. But he did not know what kind of agreement Derek and Lydia had.  He stayed where he was, his cock getting uncomfortably hard inside his jeans. 

Lydia let out small gasps and whispered instructions for Derek who was only too happy to oblige. She bucked when Derek flicked his tongue on her clit, and Peter repositioned himself so he could caress her other breast too. He gently teased her pert nipples as Derek slid one finger inside at her request. She threaded one hand in Derek's hair, holding him into place, obviously pleased. Derek worked diligently, finger moving smoothly back and forth in her growing wetness, and his tongue sliding over her sensitive nub in a steady rhythm. Derek did not let up, until Lydia's hips rose off the sofa and her body trembled as she came. Small whimpers and moans escaped her lips as Derek finished her off with a slight smile on his face. Peter let go of her breasts, Derek pulled away from her as she laid limp and sated, pink cheeked, upon the cushions and gave a few reverent kisses to the inside of her thigh.  With that, Lydia sat up, picked up her panties off the floor, and put them back on. 

“Uh, Lyds?” Derek asked. 

“I have some studying to do for class tomorrow morning. It's getting kinda late, but thanks.  That was awesome,” she said sincerely before kissing him. “You too, Peter,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Derek was obviously taken aback. He watched dumbfounded as she collected her jacket and put it on. “See you in class Derek,” she said over her shoulder as she let herself out.  Derek was still kneeling on the floor. Peter tried not to laugh.  Obviously, Derek had hoped for more. 

“Well, that was …,” Derek sighed, a bit defeated. “I mean I told her,” but Derek stopped short and looked up at Peter. 

“What exactly did you tell her?” Peter asked wanting to know the whole story. 

“Well, she said that she liked the idea of being with two guys when I told her about...you know,” Derek finish lamely waving his hand.  

“Oh,” Peter was not sure how he felt about that.  On one hand, he wished Derek had asked him first, but on the other hand, he had enjoyed himself quite a bit. If he was being honest with himself, he was kind of glad Derek had not asked him ahead of time. 

“I had to sweet talk her a bit.  Told her how hot you were and,” Derek shook his head absently. “Shit, I'm sorry, Peter.  I didn’t known she would just leave like that,” Derek seemed genuinely regretful, so Peter took pity on him. 

“It’s okay Derek. It was not all bad,” and that was the truth. Lydia had been lovely and seeing Derek go down on her ... _Hell_. Peter was still sporting a stubborn hard-on as was Derek he noticed. 

“I thought you’d at least get a taste,” Derek pouted petulantly.  Derek licked his lips absently.  Peter’s eyes tracked the movement.  Derek bit his lip shyly before he leaned up and forward to kiss his uncle.  Peter let the young man press his lips to his. He did not pull back or try to stop him, but he did not return the kiss either. He could smell the girl on Derek breath. 

When Peter did not react, it only spurred Derek on even more.  He seemed to be trying really hard to convince Peter that this was the thing to do. He traced Peter's lips with the tip of his tongue, sucked on his lush lower lip before avidly shoving his tongue inside Peter's mouth.  “Can you taste her?” Derek asked breathlessly. 

As soon as Peter nodded, Derek was devouring him with an open mouth again. Derek reached up to cup Peter's face and without breaking the kiss, he pushed himself up to climb into his uncle’s lap straddling him. Without thinking, Peter moved his hands to Derek thighs, feeling the hard muscles underneath his tight, black jeans. His hands continued on their path to rest on Derek's ass. Peter squeezed the firm flesh making Derek moan.  “Fuck yeah, Peter. Touch me. Please,” Derek begged hoarsely.  He rolled his hips forward.  His clothed erection brushed against Peter's, sending dizzying, rolling waves of lust straight down to the older man's core. Something snapped inside of Peter.  Derek was offering himself to him. Peter wanted this. He wanted Derek. _Fuck it_. 

Finally, Peter returned the kiss, passionately. Derek emitted a small whimper as their tongues tangled and danced together. Peter pulled back for a moment, to look into his nephew's eyes. The bright green was almost completely obscured by his blown out pupils.  Desire and hunger were written all over Derek's handsome face. Peter dove into Derek's neck, kissing and licking all the way up to his ear, then back down again and across. Derek's skin tasted like sweat and soap. Peter dragged his tongue over Derek's Adam's apple until he reached the other side. Derek groaned when Peter sank his teeth in and then sucked hard on the bite mark. Peter slipped impatient fingers under Derek's shirt to caress his back. 

Derek practically purred when he felt Peter's warm fingers on his skin. The man's hands were calloused and rough. Then short fingernails left burning trails on his sides that made Derek roll his hips forward sharply. He wantonly pressed himself against Peter.  “Please Peter,” Derek whispered in his ear. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked needlessly as he lifted Derek t-shirt over his head, uncovering the young man's upper body. Peter had seen that body many times before, but it was the first time he dared touch it. He sucked on Derek's tongue as he ran his hands all over Derek's chest. 

“I want you. Please?” he whimpers.” Always have,” Derek admitted in a barely-there whisper, but Peter heard it all the same.  Peter found Derek's nipples and gave them a harsh pinch making Derek mewled. The noises the boy made electrified Peter, and he grabbed Derek by the hips, turned him and threw him sideways into the sofa. Derek was surprised by the roughness.  At first, he thought Peter was being flatly rejecting him until he saw the raw lust in Peter's blue eyes. 

“Wait here,” Peter ordered, before getting up and going in the bedroom.  Derek obeyed, waiting as Peter left him on the couch. Peter came back and placed a small bottle on the coffee table. It was lube. Derek eyes widened. Was Peter going to fuck him? _Now_? Derek swallowed nervously.  Derek was brought back to reality when Peter tugged at his belt and unzips his jeans.  Peter tugged them down his legs and off his feet, leaving Derek in nothing but his underwear. Peter saw the outline of Derek's erection in the boxer briefs. His mouth watered and he felt insanely hot all of a sudden. He removed his shirt, baring his torso to a very pleased Derek.  “Sit up Derek,” Peter instructed, and Derek did as he was told. 

Peter settled down on the floor, between Derek's spread knees, his fingers inside Derek's waistband and dragged the boxers down slowly revealing Derek's cock. It was not as large as his, but it was big and it was gorgeous, hard and pink, with a perfectly shaped head and a slight bend, sticking upright among a pool of dark black hair. Peter just stared. Derek was beautiful, and he wanted to take it all in and save it to memory. 

Derek knew what was coming. He had wanted this for so long. It seemed almost too good to be true, as he looked down at Peter sticking his tongue out and leaning in closer. Derek inhaled sharply as Peter's tongue glided up along his shaft, leaving a wet stripe from root to tip, teasing the slit there. Derek held on to the edge of the cushions, thinking he might actually die as Peter licked from a different angle each time. His hips jerked up each time Peter's hot tongue made contact with him. Derek was grateful that Peter had anchored him down by the hips, before he swirled his tongue around his glans. Derek moaned as his uncle's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, the light suction almost too much, but not enough at the same time.  Peter swallowed Derek's cock a little bit at a time, until his mouth was almost completely full. Peter felt it pulsing against his tongue, perfect and delicious. He started rocking back and forth.  “Oh God!  Yes, yes, yes,” Derek babbled, as Peter's lips slowly but steadily slid up and down his cock.  

Derek knew he would not last long like this. Then Peter's tongue was sliding from side to side underneath and Derek bucked, but Peter was still holding him firmly. Peter pulled off and teased the sensitive ridge of Derek's glans before swallowing him again even deeper this time. Derek let out a wanton moan and he knew he was about to blow his load.  “Peter... I'm gonna...Oh god,” Derek mumbled.  Peter had already let Derek's cock slip out of his mouth with wet smacking sound. He pulled on Derek's hips to make him scoot closer to the edge of the sofa. He pressed his flat tongue to Derek's balls, lapping at them hungrily, looking up at Derek, whose eyes were rolling back in his head in ecstasy. He licked even further down, under Derek's balls, along the perineum. He lightly wiggled the tip of his tongue against Derek's hole, the young man gasped in surprise. 

“Oh!  P-Peter,” Derek moaned his voice breaking.  Derek raised one leg unto the sofa and held it up, arm wrapped around his bent knee. Derek was spreading himself wide to give him more room.  _Fuck this was good_.  He wanted more. Peter licked the puckered hole with even more fervor, quickly turning Derek into a whimpering mess. Soft wet heat teased his tiny opening, coaxing the tight ring of muscle to relax, as Peter's calloused hand started to leisurely pump Derek's throbbing erection again. 

When Peter's mouth retreated and he let go of Derek's hard-on, Derek opened his eyes and saw his uncle undo his own jeans and pull out his dick. He gave it only a few strokes, then grabbed the lubricant from the table.  “Ever had sex with a guy before Derek?” Peter asked as he squeezed some lube on his finger. 

Derek gaped and answered in a shaky voice, “No.” Peter kneaded Derek's inner thigh, trying to massage the tension out of it.  “Are you gonna fuck me, Peter?” Derek asked nervously. 

“You have to earn it,” Peter replied. 

“I have to earn it?” Derek frowned in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Peter replied gruffly. “Now be quiet and relax. It's my turn to take care of you,” he said softly. 

Derek opened his mouth then closed it. Peter marveled at how obedient and pliant Derek had been this whole time. Interesting, he thought. The idea of stubborn, petulant Derek becoming a submissive eager slut was an amazing turn-on.  Peter started by rubbing small circles around Derek's hole.  Derek hummed at the sensation. Peter slipped the tip of his finger inside Derek. It went in quite easily, his tongue having done some of the work already. Peter pushed his finger a bit deeper slowly making sure that Derek got used to it before continuing. 

Before Derek knew it, Peter's finger was all the way in. It did not hurt; Derek just felt a pleasant pressure. Peter slid his finger in and out the tight canal, carefully, until Derek was completely relaxed and asked for more in a shuddering breath.  Peter pulled his finger out, Derek let out a small whimper at the loss. Peter added some lube and pressed two fingers to Derek's opening. This time Derek tensed and groaned when the digits went in, and Peter stopped and waited, massaging Derek's thigh. He made Derek look him in the eye.  This calmed Derek down. Peter felt Derek relax around his fingers, so he pushed forward to the second knuckle and waited, then moved again, when he was sure Derek could take it.  Soon, Peter was able to slide his fingers inside Derek's unbelievably tight heat in a long smooth motion. 

His nephew took it beautifully, laid back on the couch, hard cock leaking against his belly, cheeks pink and red, swollen lips parted. The sight made Peter reach down for his own cock to pump it in unison with the fingers in Derek's ass. What would it be like to be buried to the hilt inside Derek's tight little hole? _Fuck_.  Peter crooked his fingers, and he expertly found Derek's prostate. Derek moaned loudly and his hips bucked as Peter rubbed the pad of his fingers across it over and over again. Derek's head was swimming. He had been worried that Peter might want to shove his big cock in him, but right now Derek did not really care. Peter could do anything he wanted; Derek would let him have his way. Derek realized at that moment that he would always be a hopeless slut for his Uncle Peter. 

Suddenly, Peter's tongue was back on Derek's cock, and he was swallowed it whole. Derek was not sure if it was the fingers inside him, Peter sucking his cock, or just the sight of Peter's hand jerking himself off that sent Derek over the edge.  He honestly did not really care.  He held onto Peter's head as the unstoppable wave of pleasure took him over, crushing his sense of time. He came in long spurts down Peter's throat which he swallowed it all, keeping up as best he could with the convulsive movements of Derek's hips. 

Peter waited until the wild spasms from inside Derek's hole had totally receded before removing his fingers and letting Derek's cock slip out from his lips. Peter licked his lips; still tasting Derek's come on his tongue.  He got up on his feet and He finished jerking off.  He wanted to mark Derek with his seed. Peter threw his head back, growling as he came, towering above Derek, who watched in awe as thick ribbons of scalding hot semen splattered across his belly.  Peter let himself fall backward on the sofa next to Derek. He sighed and took a moment to catch his breath. 

~*~ 

The next morning, Derek surprised Peter by cooking breakfast. Peter was stunned when Derek set a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes in front of him with a cup of coffee.  Peter whistled his astonishment.  “Who are you, and what have you done with my nephew?  Quick, tell me something only Derek and I know,” Peter said jokingly, pointing his fork at Derek menacingly before digging in. 

“I'm trying to earn it,” Derek replied quietly.  

Peter coughed and sputtered a swallow of coffee.  “So, is that what this is all about?” he asked after clearing his throat.  Derek shrugged in response.  “I don't need a butler," he stated taking a bite of his eggs.  

“Oh.” Derek waited as Peter ate some more. “Are you going to give me any clues?” 

“I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying letting you figuring it out on your own.” Peter took a bite of fluffy pancake. “Damn, I had no idea you were such a good cook.” 

“Come on Peter,” Derek pleaded. 

Peter just shook his head, pressed his mouth into a thin line, and started reading the newspaper. Derek scoffed and left for his class. Peter smirked behind him. 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ 

Derek did not show up for the next two nights.  By Friday night, however, Derek was about ready to explode.  Derek figured getting drunk might help quiet him down. Derek found a bar that seemed promising, filled with loud and carefree college students. He ordered a double and sat down. Within minutes, he noticed a cute blond looking at him. He smiled at her, out of habit. She smiled back. Then Derek thought of Peter. The girl approached him.  “Hi,” Derek said without any real enthusiasm. 

“Hi. I've seen you around campus,” she said. 

“Really?” Derek had not noticed her before. 

“Aren't you going to buy me a drink?” she asked.  Derek did buy her a drink. She did most of the talking; Derek's mind kept wandering back to Peter, who was most likely on the sofa, work on either a class assignment or planning one.  “Am I boring you?” she finally asked when Derek ignored another one of her questions. 

“Uh, what?” Derek muttered, totally spaced out. 

“I'm just going to go,” she announced slightly annoyed. 

“Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I'm just … not feeling so good,” Derek apologized, half-heartedly. 

“Whatever,” she said rolling her eyes at him as she turned to leave. 

Derek could not even remember her name already. What the hell was wrong with him? Derek stayed for two more drinks, deftly avoiding any flirty looks he got. He left without looking at anyone.  Derek felt lighter with every step that took him closer to Peter's apartment. 

~*~ 

When Derek came in, he found Peter on the sofa, working on his class planner.  He was wearing jeans and a white V-neck that made his skin seem even more tanned. Peter looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise.  “Derek? Are you all right?” It was not normal for Derek to stop by on a Friday night. 

Derek took his jacket and boots off and mumbled a weak, “Yeah, m'fine.” 

“You don't sound fine,” Peter remarked. 

Derek collapsed on the sofa right next to Peter.  “I dunno, I just,” Derek sighed and thought for a few seconds. “I guess I just wanted to be here. With you,” he admitted shyly. 

“I'm working Derek,” Peter grumbled. 

“I'll be quiet, I promise. Please, just let me stay,” Derek pleaded.  

Peter grabbed Derek by the elbow and pulled him forward. Derek frowned but he let himself be guided.  “Floor,” Peter said tersely, and Derek slipped to the floor on his knees. Peter let Derek's arm go and Derek waited, but Peter did nothing else. He picked up his class planner again and got back to work while raking his long fingers in Derek's thick, dark spikes. 

“Peter, what're you,” Derek asked in a quiet rumbling voice. 

“Here's a clue.  Patience,” Peter answered.  Derek took a breath to ask another question, but Peter gave him an intense glare. Derek shut his mouth.  _Patience?_ Was that what Peter had been expecting from him? Peter was obviously asking Derek to wait, here, on his knees, at his feet. Peter was petting Derek's hair lazily with one hand, while his attention was elsewhere. Something about the situation made Derek tingle with anticipation. He would do as he was told hoping Peter would give him a reward. Like a treat for good behavior.  He slept around some; he’s a freshman in college for God’s sake.  That’s a given.  _But this?_   Sitting at Peter’s knee hoping for some scraps of attention?  This felt like the sluttiest thing he had ever done.   

Peter's soft fingertips found the back of his neck and played with the short hair there. Derek closed his eyes and concentrated on that sensation. A strange calm overtook Derek. His usual restlessness melted away. He tried to imagine that Peter was touching him somewhere else. _Fuck_. His cock stirred at the thought. He even had butterflies in his stomach. 

Now and then, Peter's nails would scratch Derek's skin, and each time, a tingling sensation would spread from the point of contact to his groin.  A small touch had such a huge impact.  Derek lost track of time. 

Peter had been at it for about half an hour, but it was becoming really difficult to concentrate. Derek had reacted beautifully, beyond anything Peter would have guessed. Derek had laid his head on Peter's knee. His eyes were closed. His arm was snaked around his calf. His breathing was steady.  Peter set his class planner down on the table. The movement roused Derek, who looked up at his uncle, his gorgeous green eyes glowing in the dim room. 

Peter grasped a handful of hair, not hard, just snug enough to signal his intent. Derek moved with his uncle's hand. He crawled around Peter's right leg and ended up facing Peter, still on his knees. Peter's legs were spread wide, Derek was between them. Derek's heart beat faster. Peter was about to give him something, he knew it.  “What do you want Derek?” Peter asked head tilted to one side both arms now stretched along the top of the backrest. 

“You,” Derek said, hands already sliding up Peter's lap towards his groin. He stopped short, waited for permission. If Derek's instincts were right, Peter was in charge here.  Derek was not about to fuck this up.  “May I?” he asked before going any further. 

Peter nodded. Derek ran a hand over the bulge of his uncle's jeans. Peter's cock was not completely hard yet, but Derek's was. He unfastened Peter's button and seized the tab of the zipper. He looked up at Peter, who was staring down at him with dark, half-lidded eyes. Derek had longed for this all week, but instead of rushing, he took his time. He finally pulled down the tab.  Peter was not wearing any underwear tonight, and his hardening cock was slowly revealed the farther the zipper went down.  Derek licked his lips at the sight. _Fuck_. Derek could never remember feeling so hungry for cock, _ever_. 

Derek readjusted, so he could reach in and deposited a reverent kiss to the underside of Peter's hard-on. Within seconds, Peter's cock was fully hard, oblique, and still partially trapped inside its confines. The tip of the mushroom-like head was peeking over the top of the jeans, only a v-shaped patch of skin from the shaft exposed. Derek applied a series of small kisses to the skin he could see, working his way up to the tip, on which he flicked his tongue.  Derek hooked his fingers inside the waistline of Peter's pants and looked up searchingly. Peter said nothing, but he raised his hips helpfully so Derek could pull the garment down to his knees, then off each foot in turn. The sight of Peter's bare lower body made Derek overheated. He peeled off his own shirt, and undid his pants to relieve some of pressure on his erection. 

Derek kissed along both inner thighs, held on to Peter's hips, then nuzzled into his crotch. His nose was buried into the dark pubic hair, his cheek rubbing against the solid shaft.  Peter's scent made him heady. His heart was thumping in his chest. His cock was throbbing. _Fuck_. No one, man or woman, had ever made Derek feel such excitement before. He just stayed there, breathing in deeply, until he felt Peter’s fingers threading through his hair and coaxed him to move. 

Derek's lips pressed to Peter's balls first. Derek hummed as he lightly sucked each in turn, making his uncle moan softly. The sound was like pure sex to Derek's ear, and his cock throbbed.  “Yes,” Peter hissed as he tightened his grip in Derek hair.  Derek swiped his tongue over the sensitive ridge in the middle, then he alternated between lapping and sucking until Peter jerked him back by the hair. The roughness sent sparks of arousal up his spine and down to his cock. _Yes! Whatever you want_ , Derek thought. Peter saw it.  he saw the wanton lust in Derek's eyes.  Peter tilted Derek’s head back tightening his grasp on the ebony locks. Derek inhaled sharply. Peter tugged on Derek's hair, left, right, up, down, experimentally. Derek gave Peter a feral look that confirmed the young man was enjoying the harsh treatment. 

Peter held Derek in place and gripped the base of his erection. He tapped the tip of it on Derek's chin and Derek opened his mouth.  “Not yet,” Peter said.  Derek closed his mouth with a slight frown. Derek felt he was being marked as Peter dragged his cock all over his face. The hot hard flesh was swept over his cheeks, along the side of his nose, forcing Derek to shut his eyes. Peter rubbed it across Derek's pouty lips multiple times. Derek's mouth was just begging to be fucked. 

“Now,” Peter said.  Derek opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue eagerly, eyes sparkling. Peter tapped the tip of his cock on Derek's wet tongue. Peter might have been trying to teach Derek a lesson in patience, but he himself doubted he could wait any longer. He slipped the head inside and Derek instinctively closed his pink lips around it.  “Is that what you wanted?” Peter asked, a touch a mockery in his voice. 

“Hmm, hmm,” Derek mumbled, the vibrations feeling heavenly.  With the end of his cock lodged in Derek's mouth, Peter released the base of his hard-on and held on to the back of his nephew's head instead. He twisted his fingers in the spikes too tightly making Derek groan. 

“Hands behind your back,” Peter ordered.  Derek obeyed instantly. _Shit_. Derek doing anything he asked was the most erotic thing Peter had seen in pretty much forever. Peter pushed forward, holding Derek still, moving slowly into the wet inviting heat of Derek’s mouth inch by inch. 

Derek's lips were stretched wide, and he could feel Peter's cock pulsing against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks.  Peter pulled back and pushed back in. Being Peter's fuck toy made his groin tingle. His cock throbbed mercilessly. He loved it.  He wanted more. Peter moaned when Derek applied more suction. 

Peter pulled out completely. Saliva dripped from Derek's bottom lip. Peter tilted his nephew's head back and kissed him hungrily, shoving his tongue into Derek's mouth, biting his lips, smearing spit all over his own face carelessly.  “When I'm done with you, you'll be as good at sucking cock as you are at eating pussy,” Peter growled, before he aligned himself with Derek's mouth again.  He pushed in further this time assessing Derek's limits. Derek gagged and recoiled uselessly into Peter's grip.  “Shhh,” Peter said soothingly. Peter did not push so far afterwards, but he moved faster in and out of Derek's abused mouth, pleasure steadily building up inside him. 

Peter released Derek's hair.  “Show me what you can do,” he demanded hoarsely, “use your hands too.”  Derek's hands shot out from behind his back.  Peter's cock was as deep as it would go inside his mouth, and he wrapped his fingers around the portion of the shaft he could not fit in. Peter groaned as his whole length was surrounded by warmth. Then, Derek started rocking back and forth, hands sliding in tandem with his lips. His jaw was getting sore, but he did not care. He just wanted to please Peter. Derek could hear Peter breathing hard above him. He glanced up as he kept working, saw his uncle topple back into the seat, with his head thrown back, eyes on the ceiling. 

Peter was avoiding looking at Derek. He was sure that just the sight of him would send him over the edge. Derek hollowed his cheeks, saliva dripping down the shaft now, sloppy and slippery, making Peter moan loudly. Derek increased the pace making obscene sucking noises that got Peter's attention. Both men stared at each other.  Peter had been right. The sight of Derek sucking his cock with total abandon was too much to bear.  “Oh shit,” he whispered with a shuddered breath, as he felt pleasure exploding up and down his spine and then out of his cock. The first jet of semen hit Derek's throat, then Derek pulled off, hands still tightly wound around his uncle's twitching cock. He kept his mouth open, trying to catch more come as it hit him across the face, until he had drawn out all the pleasure he could from Peter. 

Suddenly, Peter's lips were on his, and his tongue was licking lines of his own cum off Derek's face.  “Peter ... I need to come. Can I?” Derek groaned desperately. 

“Show me,” Peter growled, before shoving his tongue back in Derek's mouth.  Derek wrapped his own hand around his aching erection. All that waiting turned out to be well worth it. His orgasm burst like white lightning, traveling up his spine, making him dizzy. His moans and pants were swallowed by Peter's open mouth as came all over the front of the sofa.  They stayed like this for a while; Peter on the sofa, Derek on the floor, sweaty foreheads pressed together, until they came back to their senses. 

“That was,” Derek's scratchy voice trailed. 

“Yeah, it was,” Peter echoed with a small smile that made Derek's heart swell. 

~*~ 

The next day, Derek received a strange text from Peter. "I’ve left an assignment for you." 

After class, Derek went to Peter’s apartment and found it empty, which was not that unusual as he was probably at school. Derek went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the refrigerator when he saw a small box sitting on the counter.   He looked at it and finally picked it up.  When he opened it, Derek’s eyes widened and he took a large swallow from his water bottle when he saw its contents. There were three silicone butt plugs inside, each one bigger than the other, and a small bottle of lube. Derek picked up the largest toy, wrapped his hand around the wide flared end. That seemed about right, just about as big as Peter's cock. 

Derek had never been so excited to get started on an assignment as he was that day. 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ 

Peter's schedule was as busy as Derek's, if not more so. They could go days without seeing each other, only crossing paths at breakfast, if they were lucky.  This week, Derek had spent most of his free time studying and working out, his social life falling to the wayside. Sure, Derek still went out for a drink with pals, but the systematic flirting had lost most of its appeal.  Derek guessed he had Peter to thank for that. 

Derek had not been able to touch Peter for three days now, and he was grateful for his “homework.”  It strangely made Derek feel physically connected to his uncle. Derek had the whole week to work on Peter's assignment. He had been given specific instructions.  It was not what Derek would call a chore. It was not that difficult. It was very enjoyable in fact. 

After he was done reviewing Russian homework, Derek took a long shower.  Back in the bedroom, he got the small box out of his desk drawer. He took the lube out, and the smallest of the plugs. It was about 4 inches long and 1 inch wide.  It was not exactly small, but compared to Peter's cock?  Derek set them down on the bed and laid down next to them completely naked on top of the sheets. 

This was his third attempt at this.  His cock was already half-hard in anticipation of what was to come.  He only had to press his palm to his cock, and before long, Derek was fully erect.  He grabbed the lube from his nightstand and looked out his door and across the hall to Peter's empty bed.  It gave Derek an idea and for a few seconds he felt like a goddamn genius.  He snatched the toy, the lube, and a box of tissues, and walked across the hall. 

Derek lay down in Peter’s bed and pressed his face into the pillow.  Derek inhaled deeply, unable to repress the slight shudder and goofy grin.  The pillow smelled of Peter's soap, shampoo and deodorant, and it was wonderful. Derek seized his cock, and pumped it for a while, his uncle’s scent was an amazing aphrodisiac.  Peter had been very clear.  He wanted Derek to enjoy himself.  Stick the toy up his ass and play with it.  If it became painful in any way, Derek was to stop and try again later.  He had had to stop but he still climaxed with the thing inside him, just not all of it. 

Derek was ready. He spread lube over the toy, smeared some over his hole, and enthusiastically began his assignment. 

~*~ 

Peter came home around midnight.  He went directly into the shower, anxious to get stink of the day off him.  He entered his bedroom and found Derek was asleep in his bed.  Peter sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.  “Derek,” Peter called softly. 

“Hey, Peter,” Derek croaked from somewhere under the covers. 

“Hey,” Peter paused and made a split second decision, “Move over.” 

“Huh?”  Derek's head emerged from under the sheets, eyes half shut, his hair in even more disarray. 

“You're in my.  Make some room.  I'm exhausted,” Peter grumbled. 

Derek had dozed off in his uncle's bed after giving himself a rather satisfying orgasm. He scooted towards the wall, and soon Peter's chest was pressed against Derek's back. He rested a hand on Derek's hip. The warm touch went straight to Derek's cock. Even half-asleep, Derek could not rein in his raging libido.  “Peter, I'm horny,” Derek figured a straight on approach was as good as any. 

Peter snorted, “Tell me something I don't know.” 

“I did it,” Derek announced quietly with no small amount of pride. 

“Did what?” Peter asked as he stifled a yawn.  He thought he knew what Derek was talking about, but with Derek, it could be anything. 

“What do you think?” Derek muttered sarcastically. 

Yeah, Peter knew exactly what Derek had done. 

“That's great,” he whispered hotly in Derek's ear, before kissing the back of his neck. “Keep at it and next week, you can try the middle one.” 

“M' kay,” Derek mumbled happily snuggling up even closer. Peter moved his hand from Derek's hip to wrap his arm and around Derek's chest. 

“I'm free this weekend.  Wanna go out on Friday?” Peter asked into Derek's mussed hair. 

“Hell yeah,” Derek replied, the words spoken in utter delight. 

“Good. Now go to sleep,” Peter mumbled drowsily. 

Derek was not sure he would be able to sleep with Peter's skin touching his like this, his uncle's boxers the only barrier between them.  It was very, very distracting. But he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Feeling secure in his uncle's embrace, Derek drifted back to sleep, lulled by the steady warm puffs of Peter's breath on the nape of his neck. 

~*~ 

Friday night came, and Derek felt a bit anxious. He was glad to finally be able to spend time with Peter.  It had been a while since they had gone out for a drink together.  Derek wondered how this new facet of their relationship would affect them.  He waited for Peter to come home from class and ordered pizza for both of them.  They ate and drank a couple beers in front of the TV, talking and enjoying each other's company as they usually did.  Peter took a shower, and then Derek did the same. 

When Derek came into the bedroom, a towel round his hips, he saw clothes already laid out on his bed. There was a simple white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and that old leather jacket, so small now he could barely fit into it. Peter was sitting on his own bed, sipping a beer, wearing a navy shirt with its sleeves rolled up, faded black jeans and black retro Converse sneakers. Peter looked gorgeous in casual clothes.  “Uh, Peter?”  Derek asked, looking at the clothes curiously. 

“I took the liberty of choosing an outfit for you. I think you should wear those boots, the ones with the buckles,” Peter announced like he did this for Derek everyday. 

“Can I pick my own underwear at least?” Derek inquired in a sarcastic tone. 

“No,” Peter answered. He took a sip of beer, watching with amusement as Derek's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. “You won't be wearing any,” he finished in a matter of fact tone.  “You do get to pick out your socks, though.” 

“Great,” Derek tried to sound defiant, but the possible implications of what Peter just said had made blood rush to his groin. 

“You don't have to if you don't want to, Derek. But I think you're going to like what I have in mind,” his uncle replied with a dark smirk. 

“I...fine,” Derek sighed. He could not even make it sound like it was a hard decision, because it really was not. Derek was game for anything Peter had planned. He just did not want to seem too eager.  Derek grabbed the shirt and put it on. It was tight, clinging to him like a second skin. He reached for the jeans but Peter's voice interrupted him. 

“There's one more thing,” Peter said as he riffled through one of his desk drawers.  Derek looked at him quizzically.  Peter took a few steps towards Derek.  “I want you to wear this too,” Peter announced to a blushing Derek, trying not to smirk at the sight, but the corner of his mouth twitched up anyway.  

Derek felt the heat rise violently to his cheeks and ears.  Peter was holding a small butt plug in the palm of his hand. It was much like the others, but much shorter and not as wide. Was Peter really asking him to put that toy in his ass and to go out in public? The idea was embarrassing and arousing all at once.  “Fuck Peter,” Derek started, but Peter cut him short. 

“Do you trust me, Derek?” he asked blue eyes darkening. 

“Yes,” There was not a hint of hesitation in Derek's answer. 

“Derek, if you decide to do this, you can still change your mind at any time.  Understood?”  Peter clarified.  Derek nodded.  Then he took the toy from Peter.  “Good.  I'll wait out there for you to get ready,” Peter said, pleased beyond measure. He left the room and shut the door behind him to give Derek some privacy to insert the toy and finishing getting dressed. 

~*~ 

On the way to the bar, they sat next to each other in relative silence, their shoulders, and the side of their legs touching reassuringly.  Derek had no idea where they were going, but he was grateful to be going out.  Peter casually threw his arm onto the backrest of Derek's seat and leaned closer. 

“Any idea why I picked these clothes for you,” Peter whispered, lips so close, Derek could feel the warm breath on his ear.  Derek shook his head, but he had noticed there was a theme: tight, form fitting clothes.  “For my personal enjoyment, so I can check you out whenever I want,” Peter paused, eyes raking over the jeans and shirt appreciatively.  Derek glanced at him sideways, catching Peter leering, “but also, to show you off and to parade you around.  I wanna see how people look at you,” Peter purred. 

The words made Derek tingle with excitement. Derek could not be sure if more blood rose to his face or filled his cock.  _Fuck_. 

~*~ 

Peter had selected a bar that was nowhere near the college campus for a reason.  Peter knew that Derek would feel embarrassed enough having to walk around like this, without having to face classmates and friends on top of it. He still wanted Derek to have a good time.  He had chosen a casual place with good booze and reasonable prices, and a rather diverse, laid-back crowd. 

The place was full, but easily navigable. The crowd was a bit older than what Derek was used to, and less rowdy, but the atmosphere was pleasant and after his first drink, Derek shook off his unease and relaxed.  Derek and Peter drank and talked, settling into their usual easy interaction. Apparently, Derek had been worried for nothing. It seemed the sex had not changed anything yet. 

Peter asked Derek to get another round.  Derek waited to get the bartender's attention.  Being noticed was another one of Derek's many talents, and pretty soon he was able to order. The guy next to him at the bar offered to buy him a shot. Derek glanced at Peter, and accepted. Peter watched as Derek knocked back what looked like whiskey. The man talked into Derek's ear, asking something. Derek shook his head and looked at Peter and waved at him. Peter waved back. The young stranger gave a resigned look and moved on. _Interesting_. 

After that, Peter lost track of his nephew for a few minutes.  Derek came back with two drinks, and two girls, a pixie-like blond and a sexy redhead.  All four chatted for a while. Derek felt a tinge of jealousy when the redhead put her hand over Peter's, begging him to go dance with her. Peter flatly refused.  Derek was easier to convince and he ended up taking both girls to the dance floor, while Peter watched from afar. 

Derek found himself sandwiched between the two attractive young women. He swayed his hips as the girls pressed their chests and gyrating pelvises against him. Normally, Derek would have been totally into the moment, but tonight was different. All Derek could think about was that toy inside him, and Peter. Peter who was staring at him right now, the intensity of his dark blue gaze magnified by the words he had uttered in Derek's ear on the shuttle.  Derek excused himself after only one song. The girls shrugged and kept on dancing, quickly finding more willing partners. Derek joined Peter for more drinks. 

They were getting rather drunk, and Peter thought it was time they left. He did not want to get annihilated. He had more plans for Derek, and being dead drunk would not do at all.  “Let's go,” Peter said. 

“What? Already,” Derek asked with a small pout.  As an answer, Peter simply stared at Derek's body with hunger in his eyes.  “Ok, let's go!” Derek practically yelled. He grabbed his jacket and all but ran out the door. Peter was right behind, a smug smirk on his face. 

~*~ 

Derek was not as quiet as he was on the way here. Derek chattered happily while they waited for the cab to arrive, when suddenly Peter grabbed him by the bicep and guided him into the nearest alley.  “Peter, the ...,” Derek babbled pointing to the curb they were leaving.  

“I know, Derek,” Peter said sharply.  When they were a fair distance from the street, Peter turned Derek around forcefully, making him land with his back against the wall, almost hard enough to knock the breath of him.  Derek was stunned by Peter's show of strength. 

Peter was gazing at him with that same hunger in his eyes, as he had done inside the bar.  Peter closed the distance between them, pressing his leg between both of Derek's. He cupped the young man's chin; their noses were almost touching.  “I don't think I can wait till we get home.  I need to touch you. Did you see how everyone was looking at you? Fuck. They all want you. Everyone wants a piece of you Derek,” Peter growled, his breath whiskey laden, before crashing his lips on Derek's.  The kiss was fierce and rough, and Derek relished the display of passion. He fucking loved to know Peter ached for him as much as he did for Peter. 

Peter's hands were on his nephew's chest, his fingertips finding and lightly pinching Derek's rock hard nipples through the thin fabric.  _Shit_.  Derek was aware they'd been hard like this all night, Derek constantly aroused by the toy inside him and by Peter.  Peter who had dictated what Derek should wear so he could get an eyeful whenever he felt like it, and in the process letting everyone else do the same. 

Peter broke the kiss, eyes still undressing Derek. His hands went to Derek's hips. He hooked both index fingers into the belt loops. He pulled on them, making Derek rock his hips into his thigh. The pressure felt heavenly on Derek's cock.  “Did you enjoy yourself?”  Peter asked, tilting his head to better see the blue of Derek's eyes in the semi darkness. 

“I... yes, yes I did,” Derek groaned lightly, eyes cast down. 

“Tell me,” Peter demanded, pressing his hip into Derek's groin, feeling the growing bulge there. 

“When people talked to me, when I danced with those girls, all I could think about was that toy inside me. It made me feel … dirty, and it turned me on.  It made me hyper aware of you, I knew you were looking at me,” Derek panted.  Derek inhaled sharply when he felt Peter's hand on his ass, his fingers finding the base of the toy and rubbing it lightly. Derek stifled a moan. Peter could feel his nephew's now fully engorged cock on his thigh. 

“And?”  Peter encouraged Derek, nudging the toy again. 

Derek was dazed, whole body buzzing with want. “I felt like you owned me, owned my ass, and … I liked it. Ah, fuck, Peter ... I loved it,” Derek stopped talking when Peter bit his neck. Derek cried out and humped Peter's leg shamelessly. 

“That's my good boy,” Peter purred.  _Yes.  Yours_ , Derek thought ecstatically.  If Peter wanted to take him here, right in this alley, bent over like a common whore, Derek would let him. Peter was much practiced at self-denial and better than Derek at controlling his impulses, and he stepped back, leaving Derek breathless and bewildered. Why was Peter torturing him like this? Derek whimpered, obvious disappointment on his handsome features, but he let his uncle guide him towards the curb again, his cock still uncomfortably hard in those damn jeans. 

The ten-minute ride home was quiet.  Derek had reverted to his uncharacteristic silent self. Derek shifted in his seat from time to time, the toy teasing him mercilessly. He did eventually settle down, his head on Peter's shoulder, nose buried into his neck to allow him to breathe Peter's smell. 

~*~ 

By the time they got back to the apartment, Derek's arousal had dwindled a bit.  Standing outside the apartment door, the mere prospect of what Peter might do to him drove him crazy again.  Derek had never gotten this excited by not being touched.  It was as if Peter knew exactly how to get to him, how to mess with his head. Peter had made him ride a maddening roller coaster of arousal all night and Derek was ready for the final drop, the big descent. 

As soon as they passed the threshold, Peter was on Derek. He peeled off the small leather jacket off him, and then told him to take off his boots.  Derek's heart was beating fast, and Peter was already pulling at the hem of his shirt. Peter took a moment to admire Derek's bare chest, before steering Derek, facing forward, towards the nearest wall. Derek was slammed against it, half naked and panting. Peter took off his own jacket, but not before retrieving a tiny tube of lube from its pocket. Had Peter carried that on him all night? 

“Spread your legs.  That's it,” Peter crooned.  “Hands flat on the wall.  Yes.  Good boy,” he drawled.  The praise made Derek blush a shade darker.  He bit his lip and tried to stay still as Peter unbelted him, unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans that had started to chafe his cock, the abrasive cloth tortuously rubbing on his hard-on all night.  Derek's nerve endings were on fire, and every brush of Peter's fingers made his cock throb. 

Peter tugged the pants down to Derek's mid-thigh, sliding a smooth hand up on the back of his legs, until he reached Derek's round butt. Peter massaged Derek's shoulder with one hand and kneaded both ass cheeks in turn with the other, appreciating the softness of the skin and the firmness of the muscles. Peter licked his lips. Derek had a perfect ass. 

Derek kept his eyes screwed shut as Peter felt him up, his leaking cock jutting out in front of him, jumping whenever Peter scrapped a fingernail on his skin. Derek wished he could rub his erection against the wall, craving the contact and the coolness. 

Peter crouched behind Derek and kissed the left ass cheek, then licked a stripe over it, making Derek moan. Derek's eyes flew open when Peter slapped the flesh in front of him, the noise resonating in the quiet room, the only sound besides their heavy breathing. 

Peter pulled Derek's ass cheeks apart with his thumbs to get a good look at the toy. _Damn_. Peter wondered if he could stick to the plan after all. Derek was so fucking irresistible. He grabbed the small round base of the toy and, very gently, began to pull it out. Derek hissed, his head falling back, as the black silicone stretched his hole on the way out.  When it was all out, Peter quickly added some lube to it. Before sliding it back in, Peter spread Derek apart again. The pad of his thumb slid over the sensitive ring of muscle, and he saw the sinful way in which Derek's body shuddered at the light touch. 

“Fuck...Please Peter,” Derek begged. He got a sharp slap as a reward, he yelped. The pain seemed to transform into tiny sparks of pleasure traveling straight to his groin. _What the fuck was Peter doing to him_?  His brain was so jumbled; it could not differentiate between pleasure and pain anymore.  Derek was mortified that Peter was staring right at his twitching hole. Derek might have liked to show off, but this?  This was a whole new level of exposure.  Derek would bear it, nonetheless. If Peter wanted to look, then Derek was going to let him, no matter how embarrassed he might feel. 

After rubbing his thumb over Derek's pink hole multiple times, just to hear Derek's little gasps, Peter pressed the toy to it and slid it back in slowly. Halfway in, he wiggled the toy, rotating it slightly and Derek cursed under his breath. The poor kid looked and sounded like he was about to explode. Peter pushed the plug all the way in and stood up behind Derek. 

Peter unbuttoned his shirt, undid his own pants to free his cock. He wrapped both arms around Derek's chest and pressed his naked upper body to Derek's. _Fuck, that felt good_.  Peter groaned, Derek threw his head back unto Peter's shoulder.  Peter's big cock had slotted right along Derek's cleft. Peter chuckled. 

“Feel this?” Peter asked in Derek's ear, voice thick with lust, as he rocked his hips forward, making his erection slide up and down Derek's ass crack. “Looks like your ass was made for me, a perfect fit,” Peter bit the side of Derek's neck, eliciting more confusing sparks of pleasure-pain through Derek.  He backed into Peter and rolled his hips. 

They stayed like this for a while, Peter's hard cock encased in Derek's crease, until Peter could not wait any longer. He stepped aside. Derek emitted a weak “no” at the loss of warmth, followed by a small “yes” that escaped his lips when the toy was wiggled inside him.

 

Peter got a good grip on the toy, pressed his groin into the side of Derek's thigh and curled his hand around Derek's erection. Derek gasped and jerked his hips forward in desperation. Peter let Derek's cock go instantly.  “Shhh,” Peter hushed his nephew soothingly.  “Calm down, Derek. I'm going to take care of everything. I promise. No more teasing,” He whispered reassuringly and kissed the young man's cheek. Derek took a few deep breaths and nodded his understanding.  “Good. That's good. You're so good, Derek.” 

Peter wrapped his hand around Derek's dick again. This time, Derek controlled his urge to hump Peter's fist at double speed. _Be good for Peter_ , Derek told himself.  Peter started to jerk Derek off, slowly at first, but quickly increasing the pace. He timed it flawlessly with the rhythm in which he was fucking Derek's asshole. The plug was too small to reach Derek's prostate, but it did not matter. It only took a few seconds of Peter handling Derek's cock and ass for the young man to climax, the final drop; the big descent, at fucking last. 

Derek forgot where he was, absolutely consumed by the magnitude of his orgasm. _What the fuck_?  The edge of his vision sparkled with white and blood rushed to his temples, making him dizzy. Gravity seemed to have been suspended; Peter was anchoring him to the ground.  Powerful spurts of semen splattered on the wall in front of him, before his knees buckled from under him. _Wait_.  Did his knees really give out, or was it Peter who had forced him down by pushing on his shoulder? 

Derek was on his knees, wobbling slightly, blissful and facing the wall.  He could see his own seed trickling down the wall, right there, inches away. He heard Peter roar, and Derek turned his head, getting a first class view of Peter's hand squeezing his own release out. Derek watched in amazement as his uncle's semen hit the wall too mingling with his own into thicker drips.  A hand nudged Derek forward. He leaned over obediently and licked a stripe of their blended cum, unconcerned with the depravity of the gesture. 

Peter's arm snaked around his middle and Derek gratefully went limp against him. Peter cupped Derek's cheek and brought their mouths together, savoring the taste of their mingled seed on Derek's tongue. Derek had never felt so sated and debauched, or desperate for more. Who else could measure up to Peter? _No one_ , Derek was certain of it. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Peter teaches at the local university and Derek is a senior in college.


End file.
